All of me
by Misswen
Summary: What would happen if the Evil Queen and a certain Savior started a "Friends with benefits" relationship? After 3x22
1. It's hard to see the light now

What would happen if the Evil Queen and a certain Savior started a "Friends with benefits" relationship? After 3x22

CHAPTER ONE

Regina wouldn't stop crying. Alone, of course. No one could see her so vulnerable. It was a great pain. She didn't know what to do anymore. Robin had left and betrayed her. It was the first time in a very long time she finally let herself feel something like that for another person and he left her. Devastated, she just didn't know what to do. Till she saw the light. Or better, heard it.

There was an insistent knock on the door, she tried to ignore it since she was crying again and looked like crap. But it wouldn't give up. Whoever it was, wouldn't leave without what it wanted.

"Fuck" she cursed as she grabbed her robe and started going downstairs, stopping at the mirror before the door to check her appearance. As soon as she opened the door, she wished she haven't even heard the bell ring in the first place.

"Regin-" said Emma as the door that had barely opened, closed rapidly.

"Go away Miss Swan."

"Please Regina, please talk to me" she screamed from the porch. "Just let me explain I'm so sorry I didn't know.. I didn't wanna hurt you, there was no way I could have known-"

"Okay listen to me, Miss Swan" she said, opening the door again and facing the beautiful woman in front of her. She's been crying, she noticed "I don't wanna hear it, okay? I know you didn't intend to but it doesn't mean it will hurt less. We don't have much intimacy and I don't know why I'm telling you this but" and there they were again, the tears that haven't left her in three days. "My heart.. It hurts like shit. I have thought of taking it back off, crashing it into dust, anything that would help this pain to go away. And instead of what you might think, Miss Swan, I'm not mad at you. I'm fucking disappointed, but not mad. I know it wasn't what you planned but yet you did it. And I'm so fucking sad you did it because.. God in more than 35 years I finally let someone in and it was taken so easily from me.. I wish I had never felt like that for him I never want to feel like that for anybody ever again, it only brings me pain and sadness-" and suddenly, she was forced to stop talking by a pair of thin lips that touched hers.


	2. More than a feeling

CHAPTER 2

"What the fuck Emma?" screamed Regina, pushing Emma off of herself

"I.. I thought.."

"Well Miss Swan, you thought wrong. Now get the hell out of my porch" she said closing the door and leaving a very disappointed Emma behind.

Emma got home to an anxious Mary Margaret "Where have you been?"

"Out"

"Oh I thought as well. Where were you?"

"At Regina's"

"Oh honey... Did she forgive you?"

"No."

"Did she at least hear you?"

"Does she ever hear me?"

"I'm sorry, Emma"

"Yeah, me too" said the blonde, not even realizing they were not talking about the same thing.

The exact moment Regina closed the door, she started remembering the feeling of having Emma's mouth on hers and oh it felt so good. She never thought Emma would make the first move- "No" she thought "I can't. No. It's not right and.. No. I'm not going thru it all once again".

Regina always felt something for Emma. Not that she would say so out loud, of course. It started slowly, very slowly and then it grew bigger and as she felt nothing would happen, she met Robin, the biggest mistake of her life. "No, she's with Hook. I can't think about her that way. She's just the mother of my son" she thought about how stupid it was to actually say that. She liked it, tho. Way too much.

_

It was her time to take Henry out today, she missed him so much and in the eager to see him, she stopped at the Charming's 20 minutes early.

"Emma! The door" screamed the boy from his room, his eyes never leaving his hand game.

"Got it!" said the blonde running to the door. And definitely it wasn't who she was expecting to come this early, wide eyed, brown orbs glued on her 'wait, what?' the blonde thought, looking down too. Panties.


	3. Teasing is our game

Regina looked up, searching for green eyes and down again to purple panties and, of course, not failing to notice toned legs on the way down.

"Like what you see, Madam Mayor?"

The brunette raised an eyebrow suggestively, those two words never failed to turn her on.

"You bet I do, Miss Swan"

'Oh fuck' thought the blonde, ready to attach her mouth to the woman's again. But the fear of being pushed off again was stronger.

'Come on Emma..' all she wanted was the blonde's lips on hers.

The staring contest started again, both looking as they were feeling: a burning desire and a fear that wouldn't let them take the first step.

"Mom? Emma?" The voice that came from Emma's back brought them back to reality.

"Henry!" said Regina after noticing the other woman was as red as she was.

"Hey mom!" He said, waiting for Emma to let him pass

"Oh, sorry kid."

He hugged his mother, who put him into a tight embrace. "Ready do go?"

"Yes" he said as he took a step forward

"It's really cold outside, go get your coat"

"It's almost summer, mom!"

"Yeah, kid whatever, listen to your mother"

He went inside and they watched. "Thank you" said Regina with that look in her eyes that Emma did not miss.

"Mmm.. You're welcome" she looked deeply into brown orbs and felt like she could drown into them. 'She's so beautiful..'

'She's so cute.. She's blushing oh'

"You guys?"

"Oh yeah mm.. What time do you guys come back?"

"By 8pm."

"Okay. I'll be waiting." at that, she looked right at Regina and winked

"Okay.", a small smile appeared in the corners of her mouth. 'She's so beautiful'

'She's so cute..'


	4. Yet?

**Hey everyone! I know last chapter was short so I'm making up for it ;) Enjoy e please review 3**

CHAPTER 4

At 8pm, there was a knock on the door. 'She's never late..' Emma thought, smiling. "I'll get it, it's Henry and Regina" she announced to Mary Margaret and David. She half ran half walked to the door. "Hey you guys" her eyes fixed in Regina again.

"Hey Emma"

"Hello Emma.." It was almost a whisper. She cleared her throat "Hello Miss Swan" she said, audibly, this time.

"Thank you for diner, mom, it was awesome!"

"It was my pleasure, Henry. Now, it's bed time, isn't it?"

"Mom, I'm almost 14, please"

"Bed time, kid, she said, it's said."

"Are you really THAT into her?"

Both of them just stared at him. Four of them, actually. "What?" and 3 different voices were heard. Emma just stared at him.

"What? Are you guys blind?" and when no answer came, "Well, good night, then. Bye Mom, see you guys tomorrow".

"What was he talking about?" asked Mary Margaret after a moment.

"Mmm.. I really don't know." Emma tried.

"I'm gonna to talk to him tomorrow." Charming said.

"There's no need. Let me do it" asked Regina. "Well, good night."

"Good night" said the Charming couple, turning to go inside the apartment again as Regina did the same to go down the stairs.

"Mmm.. Regina?"

"Yes?" she replied, turning a little too fast.

"I mmm.. I haven't had diner yet.. Would you... Would you like to mmm.. Go out and mmm maybe.."

"Yes." she looked at the blonde and a smile showed in her features. A surprised smile appeared in Emma's corners "Why do you look surprised, Miss Swan?"

"I thought.. Well, I thought that since what happened last night, you would not even look at my face, ya know?"

"Well, you think too much, Miss Swan." She took a step closer to the blonde and glued her eyes on thin lips "Way too much". Then, Regina bowed a bit to put her lips on Emma's and finally feel like that again. She just couldn't stop thinking about the blonde, even more since their first and stolen kiss. She licked her lips and closed her eyes as Emma did, when she felt her coming closer and closer and "Emma? Aren't you getting back in?"

Turning as fast as she could, trying to look like she wasn't about to be kissed by the woman she had admired and desired for the last year, she tried to act normal "Mmm.. No, I'm going out for diner, actually."

"Oh, okay. What time will you be back?"

"Not sure. I'll let you know."

"Okay." And then she gave a warm smile "Regina."

"Snow."

"Mom." said Emma, making the other two laugh. She stopped a second to notice Regina's laughter. It was genuinely beautiful.

Snow turned and closed the door behind her. "So.. I guess we're still having diner?"

"Yes" Regina reassured her. "Oh, I'm sorry I'm not dressed to have diner out, I put in the first thing I was in the eager to see Henry and-"

"You look awesome as ever."

"Oh that's because you haven't seen me in my date-dress yet."

"Yet?" The blonde asked, and noticing the light red in the brunette's cheek, she smiled. "Let's go?"

"Sure." They walked out side by side and went down the stairs, not even noticing their laced fingers by the time they got to Granny's.


	5. Titles

Sorry for the delay, my dear readers, I've just been sooooo busy with studying for tests and everything. But finally, here it is, an extra long chapter. Pls enjoy and review.

They only noticed their connected hands when they had to open the door. Blushing, Emma unlaced their fingers and opened the door for Regina to enter. Thanking with a smile, she walked in followed by Emma right in her feet. "Miss Swan" she said in a rusky voice.

"Madam Mayor" said Emma trying to sound as sexy but failing miserably. Regina gave her a triumphant smile.

Looking for a seat was not as easy as it would normally be, since it was dinner time. Noticing people were starting to look at their direction with weird looks on their faces, they silently decided to go talk to Ruby, see if she could find them a table. It was incredible how equal their thoughts could be.

"Hey Ruby"

"Miss Lucas"

"Hey Emma. Good night, Madam Mayor. What can I help you with?"

"We..." Emma blushed slightly

"We are looking for a table. May you help us with that?"

"Oh, we unfortunately have none at the moment. I'm sorry"

Emma looked at her with a "Come on, help me here" look, which Regina did not miss.

"Well, we might have one in a couple minutes, if you wouldn't mind waiting."

Emma looked at Regina as if asking her what she wanted to do. As Regina sat in the closest stool, she needed no spoken answer, so she sat in the stool by her side.

"What do you say we have a drink before dinner?"

"I'm on it" Emma said, smiling like a little girl when her crush invited her to a drink. She laughed lowly as she realized that it was exactly what was happening.

Beer and Martini in hand, Emma asked Regina what she and Henry did that afternoon. "We had much fun. He taught me to play his new video game, which I admit I sucked at, and then I made him dinner. Lasagna, his favorite." She had a loosen look in her eyes, Emma noticed she was not there at that moment. "I... miss him so much.."

Emma put her hand above Regina's, who came back to the present moment "I'm sorry... But hey, what do you say about seeing him more?"

Bright, hopeful brown orbs looked up to find green ones. "Are you serious?"

"Of course I am. You're his mother. Too." she laughed a bit at that and Regina chuckled.

Regina bowed forwards and hugged Emma really tight. "Thank you, Emma.." She whispered.

"You're welcome, Regina. Actually, you deserve it. You're a great mother." Regina smiled shyly but proud. She lowered her eyes slowly, still embracing Emma, staring at the lips she was dying to kiss. The blonde licked her own lips, wishing Regina took the first step as fast as possible. She was dying to have red lips on hers again.

"Regina..."

"Yes?" She whispered back

Without time to hear Emma's reply, she went for her lips. Thin found full ones in a sweet kiss. Regina was so lost into it, that only the very persistent pull at her coat could bring her back from it.

Breaking the kiss, a heavy breathing Regina looked down, only to find a very confused little man looking at her and asking to be pulled up to her lap.

"Roland?... What are you doing here?" she asked surprised, but taking his little stretched arms and putting him to her. "Where is your father?" she asked hesitantly. He just hugged her. She looked at Emma, not knowing what to do.

"Hey buddy" she said and he looked at her. "Where is your mom?" he shook his shoulders, telling her he didn't know. This time it was Emma who gave her a look. "Why don't we go look for them?"

"I'm hungry" was heard from Roland and they both got worried.

"When was the last time you saw them?" But as she finished the line, Regina was already sitting in the next stool and giving Roland hers.

"Miss Lucas. I would like a burger with fries, please"

"Wait, seriously?" Said the blonde in a very Emma-Swan-way

"What's the problem, Miss Swan?" She gave her a look

"You never let me give Henry burger and fries"

"Not now, Miss Swan." she winked discretely and her lips were caught in a very small smile.

"Here it is" said Ruby putting the plate in front of Roland.

Almost an hour passed with Emma and Regina exchanging look and smiles. Roland finally finished his dinner, his chubby little stomach swollen. He smiled and hugged Regina.

"Thanks" he murmured.

"Ooh" she exclaimed surprised "you're welcome, dear"

"Can I go home with you?" he looked at her and then at Emma

"No you can't." The three of them turned at the new voice. "Come here, Roland"

"You left me." Said the kid, almost crying

"Come here right now."

"Hey, hey stop yelling at the kid!" Said the blonde, her nerves going crazy "It's not because you're his father you have the right to scream at him!"

"Shut up, you too. Get here Roland, right now."

"Don't you dare screaming at my girlfriend!" Said Regina, putting a hand on a very blushing Emma's arm. After she realized what she just screamed to the whole restaurant to hear, she decided to shake it off for now and focus on what mattered: Roland. "Where have you been all day long? Poor little Roland spent the whole day here alone and hungry. You're such an asshole"

"That's not what you said last week in my bed"

"Enough! You better shut the fuck up and stop insulting my girlfriend right now or else I'll have to make you."

"Emma..." she whispered in a controlled voice. "Please"

"But... he insulted you."

"It's okay. Really. Let's just go now, okay?" Regina put a hand on hers

"Ooh so now you're backing off" said Hood in a victorious voice

"You're drunk." Despised the brunette. "Now you better pay attention to me." she took Roland from the stool and hold him close as if he was a little baby "You better take care of him. Do you hear me?" she managed to make an Evil Queen's voice "Because if you don't, I'll do whatever there is in my power to take him from you. I really hope I make myself clear" she turned around with Roland in her arms "Dear, listen to me. If anything happen, you know where I live, right?" he shook his head and gave her a thankful smile.

While Regina talked to Roland, Emma did the same to Hood. Not as loving, of course. "Listen to me your drunk piece of shit. If you ever go after Regina again, I'll break you. I'll put you in jail."

"She's good in bed, isn't her?" He gave her a dirty sick smile

'Fuck this' she thought before hitting her hand in his jaw, making him fall easily to the floor, once he was already hardly stead. "Get fucking away from my future wife".

So yes, everyone hhahaahah As you see, Robin is a bitch in this story. I really hope you like it. Lots of love and please review ?


	6. If you let me in

A "What?" was heard in chorus all over the restaurant.

"Emma..." Regina murmured silently, not believing what she just heard.

"Let's go now, Regina. Enough of bullshit." And with that, she pulled Regina's arm and took her out of Granny's.

As soon as they left, Regina turned and set her arm free from Emma's pull. "What the hell do you think you're doing, Miss Swan?" The blonde stared at her, not knowing what to say. "First you start screaming at Robin, then you hit him, and call me your wife?!"

"You called me your girlfriend!" The blonde tried. Noticing that the brunette had a little pink in her cheeks, she took a step forwards.

"I..." But the brunette couldn't find anything to say.

"And you kissed me." She said with a small smile "And I liked it." The corners of Regina's mouth turned into a shy smile at that.

"Please, Regina. Can we talk about this tomorrow? I wanna go home, I'm really hungry."

"No."

"No?" She asked, surprised.

"No. I'll make you dinner. You hit that asshole to defend me, I owe you."

Stretching her arm, Regina took the blonde's hand on hers and they headed to the mansion.

In the kitchen, Emma had her eyes glued in the beautiful brunette. The way she moved oh-so-easily in between the oven, sink and balcony. She swayed her ass slowly at the background song. Her hair falling slightly over her shoulders. The loosen grey dress that hugged her curves gently. Emma was definitely in love.

'She's so gorgeous...' Was the thought in her mind.

It was incredible how their relationship have changed. From mortal enemies to crazy in love. Even tho they would never admit it. A couple of kisses here and there could mean anything, not necessarily that they wanted to be together. Even tho that's what they wanted. And they knew they were in this game, there was no need to announce it.

"Emma?" The blonde heard an irritated voice calling her. Lost in thoughts, she didn't hear the brunette calling multiple times.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Dinner is ready."

"Ooh okay. Do you need help with those plates?" She asked, pointing to those in Regina's hands.

"Ooh no, it's..." But se didn't have the chance to finish, since Emma was already taking the plates and putting on the table.

They ate and talked about Henry, Robin, Roland, lasagna, movies, between many other things.

"... And I was watching and crying rivers, I had my shirt all wet by the end of the movie" Emma said, making Regina laugh loudly. That beautiful noise echoed in the room, making Emma find her even more gorgeous. "You gotta watch it, is so good!"

"I've read the book. It's really great."

"You have? Omg isn't his funeral so freaking sad? I haven't actually read the book but in the movie..."

"You should really read it, you know? It's awesome."

"But have you seen the movie?"

"Not actually."

"Well you should really watch it, you know? It's awesome." She tried to imitate Regina's voice, making the brunette laugh even harder. "Your laughter is so beautiful..." said the blonde without even realizing it.

"It... is?" The latina blushed hard, making her look ever cuter.

"It is. It makes me want to kiss you." Emma said and soon regretted.

"Emma... Would you mind if we went slowly?" Asked Regina shyly.

"So you want to have a "this", huh" she celebrated inside of herself, but tried to keep calm on the outside.

"I do." She replied clear and confidently.

"I... wasn't expecting for such a direct reply"

Regina laughed lowly and then looked deeply into Emma's eyes. "I want you, Emma. Honestly, I wanna be with you. But there are some problems, like what would Henry say? What would everyone think? The Evil Queen and the Savior together? The Mayor and the Sheriff? Your mother is gonna have a heart attack..."

"Regina." She blonde said, touching her hand. "What's the real matter?"

The brunette looked straight into her eyes, as if searching for the deepest place in her soul. "I'm scared."

"Of what?"

"Of everything. I've never felt so intensely in love with someone. Well, since... Daniel." She lowered her head at that, looking at her plate.

Emma rubbed her thumb against the skin of her hand, consoling her. "But.. What about Hood?"

"I didn't have my heart. After he left, I realized that I was just looking for something to fulfill the hole inside me. My heart Emma... My heart was frozen. Since Daniel, since my mother killed him, I was shut down for love, you know? I tried to let Robin in, but I just couldn't. It was so hard... Even after I got my heart back, it still felt as if it was frozen. Until..."

When she didn't say a thing, Emma asked sweetly "Until what?"

"Until you kissed me."

"Regina... wow I..." The blonde blushed really hard and smiled truthfully. "Can I ask something?"

"Yes" She answered trying to look calm.

"Can we try?"

"Try what?" She hesitated "... Us?"

"Yes. Us. I... I really wanna be with you, Regina. I mean, it's been so long since I fell for someone this way. We used to fight all the time" Regina chuckled at that "So when I started having feelings for you, I got scared as shit. I thought you would never feel the same, and that you would reject me. And you did..."

Ah

"I'm sorry about that..."

"You were afraid, I know. It's okay. But... Don't do it again, okay? I know we barely know each other this way but... You can trust me, Regina. I mean it."

"I know, Emma. You're a good person." She smiled, but soon it faded from her face.

"Hey" the blonde said, reaching a hand under Regina's chin and lifting it up gently. "And so you are. You've proved it."

"Thank you, Emma."

"I promise I'll try to take it slowly."

"And I promise..." she made a thinking-face and then breathed deeply "this is really hard for me." She laughed, then.

"I know. Just try."

"I promise I'll do my best. I'll really try." The brunette lowered her head, "I wanna make you happy."

Emma smiled fully, still touching Regina's hand sweetly.

They cleaned up, woking in silence, a good silence. Comfortable. A few stolen looks here and there. When arms brushed, they would smile shyly. Just like teenagers. Their relationship wasn't just young in time, but in the side that they were both rediscovering love all over again. They knew, inside that it wasn't too early to call it love because they were sure of what they felt. But that didn't mean that they would admit it so easily.

After about 20 minutes of cleaning, shy smiles and timid conversation, they finished.

"Good job, Miss Swan." Regina said teasingly.

"Thank you, Madam Mayor." The tension set up between them. Sexual tension, hard and hot. Emma took a step towards Regina, pressing her against the sink. The brunette looked deeply into her eyes.

"Emma..." She whispered

"Regina..." Emma joked. "Let me kiss you?" She asked.

Regina didn't move. She just said yes silently with her eyes. Emma looked right into her eyes and then went down to her lips. She put her mouth to hers and opened it a bit, slowly, letting Regina take control.

"We're friends." The smallest woman said.

"We're." She said, breathing heavily.

"No. We're friends. Only friends, okay?"

Emma looked at her confused. "Whatcha mean?"

"No titles for now. We're only friends that like to... Kiss"

Emma chuckled at that. "Okay, no problem"

Regina smiled, lovingly. Then she looked at thin lips. "Kiss me." She demanded.

"Yes, my Queen." And noticing that the brunette blushed, she placed her lips to thicker ones. It started slowly, just as if it was their first. Hesitant, Emma opened her mouth a bit more, giving Regina the control. Regina pushed her tongue slowly inside, the humid and hot muscle making Emma wet. The blonde pushed her own muscle inside Regina's mouth, starting the battle, which after a moment, Regina won, sucking Emma's tongue.

"Fuck" Emma half screamed, half sighed, breaking the kiss

"What?!" Regina asked scared "Did I... Did I do something wrong?"

"No." As Regina's head went lower, she tried to fix her mistake "God, no. I'm sorry, Regina. It's just that..."

"What, Emma?" Regina asked embarrassed.

"Don't suck my tongue." The blonde warned her

"Why not? It's good!" Regina said, trying to defend herself

"It drives me crazy. Seriously, don't do that unless you're going to fuck me." Emma told her, serious.

Regina let out a loud laugh, making Emma laugh along with her. "Let's watch the movie" The brunette pulled her by the hand and took her to the room.

"What movie?" Emma asked confused.

"The fault is on the stars." Regina said, smiling.


End file.
